Finley's World: Bigger, Longer and Uncut/Transcript
This is the transcript of Finley's World: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. Part 1: Main Titles/ At the park *(Note: Mountain Town By South Park Bigger Longer And Uncut plays during the opening credits.) *The WB and the Paramount Pictures logo are seen, then leads to the movie * Text Paramount Pictures And Warner Bros Pictures present * Text A Cartoon Network movies production * (Shows The Logo) * Finley world Bigger longer and uncut *(Playing The During Opening Finley Sings Nothing to be Done By Tom Hanks Count on Me by Bruno Mars And Chorus Songs) *'French Narrator:' start out on the familiar Bikini Atoll Island. Ah,the sea. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... wet. camera submerges underwater until it stops in front of the Krusty Krab. Our story begins in Bikini Bottom's popular undersea eatery, the Krusty Krab restaurant, where... *''camera pans down into Bikini Bottom in front of the Krusty Krab'' *'Police:' Back off! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens *''scene is zooming to Squidward's house, and then cuts to Squidward in his bathroom'' *'Squidward:' ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum.♪ *'Squidward and SpongeBob:' unision ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum,La da d...♪ *'Squidward:' Huh? *'SpongeBob:' ♪...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da...♪ *'Squidward:' him, and covers himself SpongeBob! What are you doing in here? *'SpongeBob:' I have to tell you something, Squidward. *'Squidward:' Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work? *'SpongeBob:' There's no shower at work. *'Squidward:' What do you want? *'SpongeBob:' I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today. *'Squidward:' Get out!! him out the window *'SpongeBob:' Okay. see you at the ceremony. into Patrick, who comes out of his rock *'Patrick:' That sounds like the manager of the new Krusty Krab 2.that he doesn't have his trunks on Oops. Hold on.closes, with Patrick on it. Then it opens again Congratulations, buddy. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, thanks, Patrick. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple. *'Patrick:' GOD I LOVE BEING PURPLE! *'SpongeBob:' We're going to the place where all the action is. *'Patrick:' You don't mean...? *''walks away'' *'SpongeBob ''depressed:' I'm ready. Depression. I'm ready. Depression. *'Mr. Krabs:' Poor kid. *appears flying on a banner naked with a GO SpongeBob flag in his butt'' *'Patrick:' Hooray for SpongeBob! Hooray for SpongeBob! Let's hear it for SpongeBob! *''accidentally hits the stage which sets on fire. Everyone except for Patrick runs away'' *''walks up to him'' *'Patrick:' Hey, it's the new Krusty Krab 2 manager! starts crying again Wow, the pressure is already setting in. *'SpongeBob:' No, Pat, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion. *'Patrick:' What? Why? *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs thinks I'm a kid. *'Patrick:' What? That's insane. *'SpongeBob:' I know. *'Patrick:' Well, saying you're a kid, it's like saying I'm a kid. walks up to him handing him a Goober Meal *'Waiter:' Here's your Goober Meal, sir *'Plankton:' Well, Krabs, you know what today is? at calendar. The date is wrong Sorry about this, calendar. it March 14? Wait, that's not right. It should say "The day that Krabs fries!" out the window and sees Neptune and Mindy arrive Guess who's here. *''the ocean, Hasselhoff is now gliding like a motor boat'' *'SpongeBob:' Hooray for Hasselhoff! Nothing can stop us now. *'Patrick:' Unidentified object off the hindquarters. *'SpongeBob:' It looks like... diver's boot emerges from the ocean *'SpongeBob:' Bigger boot. But how? boot stops behind Hasselhoff’s foot. From the bottom, Dennis emerges, his sunglasses broken Ah! It's Dennis! *'Dennis:' Did you miss me? I Surivce I Cool i Search The Begining Never Before Part 2: At Sea Finley: OK, Tell me. (Geo Guy whispers to Finley’s ear and then cuts to Geo Guy) Geo Guy: What do ya say? (cuts to Finley) Finley: No! Geo Guy: What? Finley: I mean yes. Geo Guy: Well, there you go. Finley: Yeah, I admitted it. Finley: By the way, has anyone seen Molly? Anna: And that's it. Mr. Gaugh: So you guys went through all this trouble just because you didn't want to go to this school? John: Yeah..please don't be mad at us. Cloudchaser: Whats Wrong Eric Mr. Gaugh: Mad? Why would I be mad? Anna: Uhh, hello?! Because we just took a whole entire school into the sky! Wake up! Mr. Gaugh: Well, this time, I'm gonna let you both pass. Anna, John and Dan: Really? Mrs. Deborah: Don't worry, I promise I will find another way to pay them. Pyro: Oh. Then you might wanna consider that lemonade restuarant I proposed-- MJ: Pyro, we talked about this days ago. Pyro: Sorry. Mrs. Deborah: Well, I guess that's it. But first, let's see what's on GoAnimate." (On the computer) Andy Panda: "I shall boil you in a pool full of the hottest lava on the planet and Dry Bowser clones!" TacoComedian: "No no no no no no no no no no! Don't even think about-" Andy Panda: "It's too late to speak! Dingbats, take him into my deadly execution!" [Two Dingbats from The Wuzzles ''pick up TacoComedian, carry him while flying, and drop him into a vat of the hottest lava on Earth and clones of Dry Bowser] TacoComedian: (on impact with the lava) "Nooooooooooooooooooo! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm-" Tommy Pickles: "Yep!" Roobear: "And you will become a toddler!" Andy Panda: (as he shrinks to toddler size) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (starts speaking in Ivy voice from this point on) "I'm sorry for posting a death threat on FaceBook on TacoComedian!" Bart Simpson: "Eat my shorts, because sorry will not work!" Chuck E. Cheese: "You will stay as a toddler from now on! You must wear nappies, go to preschool, watch baby shows, eat baby food, play with educational toys, and do everything for toddlers for the rest of your life! But you still can't go to my place." Pinky: "TROZ! Do not use the toilet anymore, will ya?" Sophie: "That's right! You must also have playdates with my baby cousin Butter!" Butter: "Pway wit me!" (Translated: "Play with me!") Spiderman: "It's time for angry faces, Andy Panda!" Andy Panda: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I finally made a death threat against TacoComedian!" (After the video) Mrs. Deborah: "We must rescue Andy Panda." Pyro: "Good idea, Mrs. Deborah." (At the movie theater) Pyro: "This is the screen where Andy Panda, Butter and the preschool kids are watching Barney's Great Adventure." Mrs. Deborah: "That's right. Now let's rescue that panda." (In the movie theater seats, as Pyro and Mrs Deborah walk in, Andy Panda, Butter and the preschool kids are watching Barney's Great Adventure. The music Old MacDonald plays.) Andy Panda: "Why did Horace N. Buggy say this is the only movie I am allowed to watch? This needs to be finished right now." Pyro: "Hooray! We've come to save your life. I will call the police, and tell them that Horace N. Buggy will go to jail if he grounds you again. Now we can turn you grow back to normal." (Andy Panda grows from toddler size to normal size.) Andy Panda: (now speaks in Eric voice) You saved my life. Now I can't wear nappies, go to preschool, watch baby shows, eat baby food, play with educational toys, play with Butter Otter, or do everything for toddlers. Thank you! Now I can go home and tell Horace N. Buggy all about this." (Andy Panda leaves the movie theater) Mrs. Deborah: "You're welcome, Andy Panda. Now I can phone Horace N. Buggy." (Mrs. Deborah picks up the phone) Mrs. Deborah: "Hello, Horace N. Buggy. This is Deborah speaking. I must warn you that if you ground Andy Panda again. I will call the police to arrest you. OK. Goodbye!" (Mrs. Deborah hangs up.) '''Rest of main cast': they're great, etc. Rarity: I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Spikey-wikey, who gave me this beautiful fire ruby, one of the kindest acts I've ever experienced. Mmm. closes crash Twilight Sparkle: groans What now? screaming Spike: roars (Temintar Theme) Rarity: screams Spike: roars Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash: screaming splash Flitter Cloudchaser: Noooooooooooooooooooo Rarity and Spike: screaming Rainbow Dash: On it! rushing Spike: Rarity? I need to tell you something! Just in case we don't make it! I've always sort of had a crush– Finley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Finley: AAAAAAAAAHHHH- Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAHH- Finley: AAAAAHHH- Bob Beanson: AAAAHHH- Finley: AAAHH- Bob Beanson: AAH- Finley: AH- Bob Beanson: A- Finley: A- Both (fading volume): aaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH- splash (Fade Out Into A Black) Wanda Raccoon, Edouard, Georgina, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, PB&J, Sophie the Otter, Sydney, Flick Duck, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Racoon, Scootch, Bootsie, Ootsie, Wallace and Gromit, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, WilliamWill2343, Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Santed Sailor, Lucas Guy, Whoahhhhhhhhhhh What Is This Place (The Best Young Flyer Good Users Staudiom) All: The Best Young Flyer Good Users Staduim I Can Wait Part 3: Meeting Gunther Enderman: (angry) Don't call me a bad boy, you stupid son of a bitch! (Enderman punches Mayor Jeff in the neck) Mayor Jeff: (crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (The hand grabbed Mayor Jeff and took him out of the laptop screen) Mayor Jeff: You have to pay for this. (Fades To Black) (Cuts to Mr. Bigdog and the rest of the people) (Splish Splash by John Stocker Stampede by Taylor Swift A Dungeon Dragon by Nikki Manoj) (Crowd Train Station) Homor Simpson: (Gets out of the car with The Geo Team and Dick) Woohoo! Cloudsdale Best Young Flyer Good Users Stadium We made it! Rainbow Dash: Here it is: the greatest city in the sky! Group: Oooh! Aaah! Rarity: mirror Oooh! Aaah! Rainbow Dash: Uhh... Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Cloudsdale! Geo Guy: Not yet. Dick: I'm so bored. Eric Cartman: Me too. This is taking forever. There's nothing to do or anything and we're starving! Geo Guy: Well, take something out the snack box! (Shows The Best Young Flyer Good Users Stadium) Angel: whistle cheering Rainbow Dash: Are we ready to do this? Pegasi: Yeah! cheering Pingux2012 My Fellow Master Builders Including Not To Limted To Fraser Brown Satin Guy Dr. Beanson Gunther Laramine Bloody Fisher-Price Presents "Hexagons" Hello Pink Pig Bananas Yoshi Puppies Dennis Cuddle Bear Oogtar Pingux2012 So We Ben This Lord Buissness Plan To End Of The World On Bikkini Bottom As We Know It Pegasi: Woo-hoo! cheering Pingux2012 MJ, Kirby and Andrew Mr. Hanes John and Dan Anna: Aaron: And More There Is Yep One Hope That Speical Has In Finley Finley: Hello Im Finley: I Think We Got It I Think Was Case Tell me Whole World Was Is In It Twilight Sparkle: 16.5 wing power! Pingux2012 Max Ruby Louise And Roger it is my great pleasure to pronounce you Finley Small Pegasi: cheering Finley: A Finley Small Troublemakers The Bad Guy Is Maleficent Dragon And Lord Buisness Plans To Save Us All chattering Finley: I know what you’re thinking. He is the least qualified person to lead us And you are right. Mayor Jeff Finley Rainbow Dash Rairty Twilight Sparkle What Mayor Jeff: This Means fake VHS stuff, Paramount or Nickelodeon movies or shows, Paramount or Nickelodeon video games, Nickelodeon Universe, Paramount or Nickelodeon Music, Nickelodeon live shows, Paramount or Nickelodeon Books, Paramount or Nickelodeon clothes, Paramount or Nickelodeon-related foods,Paramount or Nickelodeon toys, and Nickelodeon Suites Resort." Edouard Snootie: "You will go to theme parks not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Busch Gardens, Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Six Flags, Knott's Berry Farm, Warner Bros. Movie World, SeaWorld, Dorney Park, Lake Compounce, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Legoland, Coney Island, Alton Towers, Hersheypark, PortAventura, Silver Dollar City, Wet n' Wild, and Universal Studios." Walter Raccoon: "You will be forced to read books not made from Nickelodeon Books, Simon & Schuster, and CBS Corporation such as The Wind in the Willows, Dr. Seuss, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Warriors, Flat Stanley, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, A Tale of Two Cities, Moby Dick, The Bible, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Where the Wild Things Are, A Farewell to Arms, Flowers For Algernon, Anne of Green Gables, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Tell-Tale Heart, Matilda, The Old Man and the Sea, and others." Wallace: "You are also going to watch my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death." Wanda Raccoon: "And you will not participate at next year's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards either!" Geo Guy: "That's right! Only Wanda Raccoon, Edouard, Georgina, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, PB&J, Sophie the Otter, Sydney, Flick Duck, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Racoon, Scootch, Bootsie, Ootsie, Wallace and Gromit, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, WilliamWill2343, Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Santed Sailor, Lucas Guy, the rest of the adults, and I will go and participate at next year's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards!" Ernest Otter: "And also, we got something special for you." Dora: "What did you get me?" Spike Shut Up: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash Shut Up For You Ever Again Rest of main cast Crowd Boooooo: Munchy Beaver: "I'm Munchy! The more fake VHS openings you make, the more logs I bite on!" Pinch Raccoon: "My name is Pinch, and I don't ever want to see you again because you made bootleg openings!" Scootch Raccoon: "I'm Scootch! You stink!" Ootsie Snootie: "I'm Ootsie." Bootsie: "And I'm Bootsie." Ootsie: "We both hate you and we wish that your show was removed from Nick Jr. because you are for babies." Wallace: "I am Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. I hope you start liking my franchise." Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel, and I didn't like it when you made 5 fake VHS openings and uploaded them on YouTube. Thank god that your account has been closed." Rainbow Dash Ha Queen Lanolin: "It's me, Queen Lanolin. And you are grounded grounded grounded for eternity." WilliamWill2343: "Last, but definitely not least, I am WilliamWill2343. You made me and my pal Sophie upset because of what you did! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded!" Justdancingsamuel: "Here is your first punishment, we will change your voice from Kayla to Scary Voice." Rainbow Dash: No! One more time! I've gotta know we gave it our all! If I'm going down, I'm going down flying! C'mon, ponies, let's make this happen! Tommy Pickles Get Out Now Part 4: The Windstone Monster :gasping, Dry Bowser screaming :Shining Armor: No! :Finley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- :Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- :Finley: AAAAAAAAAHHHH- :Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAHH- :Finley: AAAAAHHH- :Bob Beanson: AAAAHHH- :Finley: AAAHH- :Bob Beanson: AAH- :Finley: AH- :Bob Beanson: A- :Finley: A- :Both (fading volume): aaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH- :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: gasps :Plankton: Chum! Get your red, hot chum here! What's the deal? According to my algorithm, takes out a calculator with the number "102682" on it. beach-goers should be famished throws the calculator behind him and looking for a treat... a treat like chum! Hello? It's perfectly edible, people! pole destroys Plankton's chum cart and causes his outfit to fly away Oh, come on, man! This is my livelihood! :SpongeBob: No. :Princess Celestia: Citizens of Equestria, it is no longer with a heavy heart but with great joy that I raise the summer sun. For this celebration now represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon, but the return of my sister, Princess Luna. :the Bikini Bottom City Hall where a bride and a groom are getting married at the steps and the front door while everyone is cheering. :Rainbow Dash: Check me out! Uh, she can have it. Turns out this is the one that really speaks to me. :Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end! laughs :Rainbow Dash: I doubt it. :The goo bubble continues to fly above the city and rains goo on the townspeople and buildings. Everyone starts screaming. The bubble bends two skyscrapers :scream :(They run off the left side of the screen, and then we see them walk into the street and onto the other side of the road and keep running) :Anna (deep voice): YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU :(They both The Windstone Monster run off) : Part 5: Big Bad Flashfreeze *Laramine is sleeping on a log when Finley pees on her tail. She wakes up with her tail covered in gator urine. *Gunther and Yoshi see. *Laramine: I'm Laramine, the Flashfreeze monster. *Finley: I'm Finley, the gator. *Laramine: See those hooves? *Finley: Feel my feather! *Laramine: Now, a dinosaur for breakfast, a gator for lunch, and a Lightwing for dinner. *(Big Bad Flashfreeze plays) *Inferno monsters poop on Laramine's head. *Finley Small: Bombs away!!!!!! *Warren: Yes! *Ming Ming: I am Ming Ming Duckling! You also wrote 1997 on the Neon Mickey! It ended in 1986, NOT 1997! *Mr. Conductor (RS): I am Mr. Conductor! You are grounded (x12) for eternity! *Mr. Conductor (GC) And I am Mr. Conductor's cousin! You are banned from Disney! *Warren: Barney, can I please make Toy Story 2 Masterpiece Collection 2002 VHS? (sniffing) Because if you don't, I'll beat the sh*t out of you ***holes. *Barney: (400% loud voice) OOOOOOOOOH, HOW DARE YOU CALL US BAD WORDS AND THREATEN TO BEAT US UP! AND THE AWNSER IS STILL NO! You are grounded (x15) for eternity!( normal voice) Disney shows, Disney movies, Disney video games, computer, iPod, YouTube, GoAnimate!, pizza, ice cream, pasta, and fun! *BJ: And Theres Also Mcdonalds Burger King Carls Junior Jack In A Box Wendys Sonic Taco Bell Steak And Shake Rallys Dominos Pizza Pizza Hut KFC Arbys Ihop Dunkin Donuts Chick Fila Long John Slivers Popeyes Dairy Queen Baskin Robins And Five Guys As Well. The only places you will go is Old Country Buffet, the Chinese Restaurant, the Mexican Restaurant and the Thai Restaurant. *Dora: "Holy S***!" *Dance Mix starts and plays music that contains songs not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. It lasts for 4 minutes. The first phase consists of the Big Bag theme song, ハロー!!えいご (Hello! English in Japanese. A song that is part of Love Is In Bloom From Mlp Royal Wedding the JoJo's Circus theme song, and the Bubble Bobble arcade music, the second consists of the Wander Over Yonder theme song, the Salty's Lighthouse theme song, Can We Fix It from Bob the Builder, the Heigh Ho song, Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast, and the Naughty Naughty Pets theme song, and the last consists of The Wuzzles theme song, the Higglytown Heroes theme song, Sing With Me from The Wiggles, GoAnimate Suspense Music, The Gummy Bear song, the Wallace and Gromit theme song, the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song, the Bear in the Big Blue House song, and the Despicable Me song * (Everyone stops dancing) PB&J Otter: "Now we will dance with Beware the Boys. We will dance in 5...4...3...2...1...Start!" ("Beware the Boys" starts playing that was not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon) (Everyone stopped dancing once again) PB&J Otter: "Now we will send you back to Da Planet of Stupedigy where you belong." (PB&J points on Dora as she teleports to Da Planet of Stupedigy) Dora: "What!?! Where am I?" Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo (The aliens from Da Planet of Stupedigy are walking to Dora and ate her blood by blood, part by part, skin by skin, and meat by meat.) Alien: "Hooray! Dora is gone! Farewell, Dora the Explorer, 2000 - 2014!" Jeremy Carpenter: Thank Grad Dora is gone. for 14 years. (Meanwhile, back at Lake Hoohaw) PB&J Otter: "Now that Dora is finally gone, let's all celebrate with a party." Queen Lanolin: "That's a great idea." Wanda Raccoon: "Sophie, because you helped us get rid of Dora, I earned a special award for you." Sophie the Otter: "What is it?" Wanda Raccoon: "Your award is The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD." Sophie the Otter: "Hooray! I got The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD. Thank you very much, Wanda!" Wanda Raccoon: "You're welcome, Sophie." *Sophie the Otter: "Now that I have The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD, let's all watch The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie together." * Wanda Raccoon, Edouard, Georgina, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, PB&J, Sophie the Otter, Sydney, Flick Duck, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Racoon, Scootch, Bootsie, Ootsie, Wallace and Gromit, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, WilliamWill2343, Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Santed Sailor, Lucas Guy, Oh No *'Dennis:' It's gonna take a lot more than five...at the dollars What is this? *'SpongeBob:' That, sir, is five Goober Dollars. Legal tender at any participating Goofy Goober SpongeBob... I got bubbles. Fun at parties.soapy bubbles into Dennis' eyes *'Dennis:' My eyes! SpongeBob Geo Guy: Now who's being stupid? Green Bob: We're not stupid. Cookie Monster is extremely stupid! *'Patrick:' I got you, SpongeBob. him *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, buddy. threatens to squish them Uh, thanks a lot. *'Dennis:' lines That's it. I'm through messing around. See you later, fools! the boat Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *'Patrick:' suddenly crashes with a floating sailboat and falls into the ocean See you. Crash Bandicoot: This evil monster is so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! *''the Krusty Krab 2'' *'Mindy:' So you think....I'm....stalling. *'Neptune:' Where am I, in Crazytown? I have had enough of this nonsense! You out to wait in the carriage until the executed is done! *'Mindy:' But, Daddy... *'Neptune:' Now! goes outside. Neptune put locks on the door *'Mindy:' No, no, no! Oh, SpongeBob, wherever you are, you better hurry. Geo Guy: Cookie Monster! Cookie Monster: Me kidnaped Frankie Foster, Geo Team! *'Hasselhoff:' up Okay, fellas, this is where you get off. Bikini Bottom's directly below. *'SpongeBob:' But we'll never be able to float down in time. *'Hasselhoff:' Who said anything about floating? turn into launchers *'Announcer:' Initiating launch sequence. *'SpongeBob:' Did you see that? *'Patrick:' The control. *'Hasselhoff:' All hands on deck. *'Announcer:' Ten seconds to liftoff. Nine, eight... *'Neptune:' his trident Eugene Krabs, the time has come... *'Mindy:' Outside No! *'Plankton:' Yes! *'Announcer:' ...six, five... *'Neptune:' ....for you.... *'Mindy:' Outside No! Fluttershy: crying Yes! *'Plankton:' Antennae Yes! *'Announcer:' ...three, two... *'Neptune:' ....to fry! Cookie Monster: Me will destroy Geo Guy and kill him, and me will send Geo Guy to hell. (evil laugh) *'Mindy:' Outside No-o-o! Dick: (looks up) What the *'Plankton:' Wide-eyed Yes! *'Announcer:' ... one. Patrick, and the crown are launched back down to Bikini Bottom *'Spongebob & Patrick:' AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *'SpongeBob:' Never!!!!!!! [Jumps to Hasselhoff's other foot dramatically *'Dennis:' lines That's it. I'm through messing around. See you later, fools! the boat Huh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *'All ''SpongeBob:' ''and then lift SpongeBob up on their shoulders. Part 6: The Dragon/Friendship Emmet No, guys. wait up! Ah Where am I? Batman Relax everybody. I’m here. Rainbow Dash: Aww, that's okay. Don't worry about it. "Dumb-Bell": Hey. Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick! Rainbow Dash: Sorry, boys... Rarity: Good luck, Rainbow Dash. Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and mind doesn't really match my wings. Police Take him to the moulding chamber. Wyldstyle You’re the Special! The prophecy states that you are the most important person in the universe. That’s you, right? oohs Rarity: Uh-oh. Misty Fly: Ooh! Soarin: Aah! Spitfire: Uuh! Princess Celestia: gasp Is The Dragon Dragon Roars [Princess Aurora I know you are there. Don’t be afraid. Rainbow Dash: Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around. Phase three. The sonic the Hedgehog gulp rainboom. Wings, don't fail me now! gasps Rainbow Dash: grunt King: Bring me her head. Batman Pow! Wham Rainbow Dash: gasp OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH! Rarity: Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Geo Guy: I can't freakin' believe it! Dick: (looks up) What the hell! (gasp) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, Geo Guy! Dragon Roars Geo Guy: (angry) Not today, Elmo! Not today Nightwing: Take that, you beast! Geo Guy You Are Bigger Better Sucks Maleficent: Dragon Defeat Twilight Sparkle: Do it for Equestria! Do it for Rainbow Dash! Do it for Elmo: Uh Oh Maleficent: Dragon Starving To Death Jennie Arnold Maleficent Dragon Crash Down That Grounded Pegasi: cheering Rainbow Dash: Whoa, girl, take it easy! Fluttershy: Whuh, what? Did we do it? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we did it! You did it! Cloudchaser: Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you. Spitfire: So here little pony Who Save Their Lies Kate This Will Teach You Dragon Lesson Not To Get Grounded Again Twilight Sparkle: She did it! She did it! They all did it! To Save My Life Rairty Lets Bring It On Part 7: Human Again/Ending Mario I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again, With a mademoiselle on each arm When I'm human again, only human again Poised and polish and gleaming with charm I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again Mrs. Potts: Which should cause several husbands alarm. (The Finley World Cast: Ha, ha!) Applejack Fluttergirl I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself, Victor And Erika I can't wait to be human again Lance When we're human again, only human again When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more When we're human again, good and human again Max Ruby Louise Morris Roger Kevin And Ivy: O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer? I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my prayer to be human again Joey And Geo G: When we're human again, only human again When the world once more starts making sense Conderman I'll unwind, for a change Luigi: (really? That'd be strange) Catherina Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and real-A-A-A-x! Chorus: When I'm human again! So sweep the dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now Shine up the brass on the door Alert the dust pail and broom If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now Open the shutters and let in some air Kayla Put these here and put those over there Chorus: Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away We'll be human again, only human again When the girl finally sets us all free Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre We'll be playing again, holidaying again And we're praying it's ASAP We will push, we will shove They will both fall in love And we'll finally be human again... We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again We'll whirling around with such ease When we're human again, only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again Stepping, striding, as fine as you please Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born And we're all human again! The End End Credits *(Note Playing During The Credits Paul Simon By Father And Daughter) *Directed by Finley Small *Written by JtheLioness and Mooroo7 *Story by Phil Harnage *produced by NTPOCKETS And Finley Small *executive producers GILLISLOOLOO Geo G And Prince Charmings *supervising producers CHRIS SAVINO And Terry Ward *editing by DREAMWORKSPATRICK *music by MICHAEL GIACCHINO And John Debney *storyboarded by TJSWORLD2011 *based on the television series created by FINLEY SMALL and GEO G *music supervisor PAUL SIMON *Executive Music Producer CHRIS MONTAN *Created By JIM JINKS *Animation Director GENDY TARTAKOVSY *PRODUCTION DESGINER MARK ROMO *UNIT PRODUCTION MANGER JUILA PISTOR *CASTING BY ERIC STEVEN *Cast *Finley Small as Himself *TERRY WARD As Fraser Brown Satin Guy Dr. Beanson Pingux2012 *LUCAS HURFORD As "Hexagons" Pink Pig *ROBERT W. STAINTON As Gunther Laramine Bloody Fisher Price Presents *BRIAN BLAND As Pyro R *Kayla as Dora, Sophie, and Jelly *Kimberly as Mrs. Marquez and Peanut *Shy Girl as Butter *Lawrence as Mayor Jeff *Dallas as Mr. Bigdog *Paul as Ernest Otter *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Kate as Aunt Nanner * Jeremy Carpenter as Himself *French Fry as Redolfo *Julie as Shirley Duck and Bootsie Snootie *Belle as Betty-Lou Beaver, Queen Lanolin and Connie Crane *Susan as Wanda Raccoon *David as Walter Raccoon and Cap'n Crane *Simon as Edouard Snootie *Catherine as Georgina Snootie *Princess as Sydney Otter *Young Guy as Flick Duck *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver and Sophie's yelling voice *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon *Ivy as Scootch Raccoon *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Wallace and Justdancingsamuel *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Scary Voice as Dora's altered voice *Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy Mario Luigi *Speakonia Male 1 as Alien Leader of Da Planet of Stupedigy *Callie as Catherina *Kayla as Tween Cat *Kate Couric As Princess Celestia *EddieMcClug As Princess Luna *Nathan Lane As Plankton: *Brashgirl901 as MJ/Mrs. Bende *Pyro R. as Kirby/Pyro *TjsWorld2011 as Andrew/Mr. Hanes *Tara Strong as Nelly *Tom Kenny as Mr. Garsa *Megan Good as Principal Deborah *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Anon *IAmBagel as Mr. Randis *Charles Martinet as Mr. Gaugh *Megan Good as Ms. Deborah *And More * Costume Designer JOANNA JOHNSTON Associate Producer STEVE STARKEY Casting by MIKE FENTON, C.S.A. JUDY TAYLOR, C.S.A. Unit Production Manager VALORIE MASSALAS JOAN BRADSHAW First Assistant Director DAVID McGIFFERT Visual Effects Supervisor KEN RALSTON Make-Ups Created by KEN CHASE Make-Ups Applied by MICHAEL MILLS AND KENNY MYERS Art Director MARGIE STONE McSHIRLEY Assistant Art Directors ERIN CUMMINS LYNN CHRISTOPHER ED VERREAUX JIM TEEGARDENJIM DULTZ Set Decorator LINDA DE SCENNA Leadmen RIC McELVIN TOM McCOWN Set Dressers LEE ORLIKOFF TONY PILLER JOHN RANKIN LARRY BOYD Production Illustrators MARTY KLINE DAVID JONAS Set Designers MARTHA JOHNSTON STEPHEN HOMSY PAUL SONSKI BEVERLI EAGAN STEVE WOLFF NANCY NICKELBERRY LARRY HUBBS JOSEPH G. PACELLI Location Manager PAUL PAV Property Master JOHN ZEMANSKY Assistant Property Masters "DANGEROUS" BOB WIDIN RICHARD LEON Supervising Production Accountant LEANNE MOORE Second Second Assistant Director CARLA CORWIN Construction Coordinator WALT HADFIELD Contruction Foremen JIM WALKER JERRY SARGENT Paint Foreman JOHN TYRRELL Plaster Foreman DAVE ROBBIE Camera Operator RAYMOND N. STELLA, S.O.C. First Assistant Camera CLYDE E. BRYAN Second Assistant Camera LARRY DEAN DAVIS Camera Loader JOLANDA R. WIPFLI Additional Camera Operators CASE HOTCHISS GEORGE LOOMIS, S.O.C. Additional Camera Assistants STEVE TATE KRIS KROSSCOVE Still Photographer RALPH BAHNSEN NELSON Script Continuity MARION TUMEN Production Sound Mixer WILLIAM B. KAPLAN Boom Operator EARL F. SAMPSON Cable Person D G FISHER Men's Costume Supervisor CHUCK VELASCO Women's Costume Supervisor NANCY McARDLE Costumers BARCIE WAITE JIM CULLEN KELLY LINDQUIST FRANK "MAURICE" PALINSKI IVETTE SILBERMAN DAVID POWELL Chief Lighting Technician MARK D. WALTHOUR Assistant Chief Lighting Technician THOM MARSHALL Universal Best Boy JOHN TODD Lighting Technicians ANTHONY WONG STEVE CHANDLER ED THOMPSON MARK SOUCIE Rigging Gaffer DUSTY HUBER Key Grip RON CARDARELLI Best Boy Grip SID LUCERO Dolly Grip DAVE WACHTMAN Grips MARTY DOBKOWSKI FRED PERDUE ROBIN ROBERTS GARY SCHILLP Key Rigging Grip BILL BAKER Rigging Crew TOM HAM JOHN O'GRADY JIM RANKIN Special Effects Supervisor MICHAEL LANTIERI Special Effects Foreman DONALD ELLIOTT Special Effects BRIAN TIPTON DAVID BLITSTEIN RANDY CABRAL Pro Shop/Model Supervisor THOMAS PARK Effects Shop BRYSON GERARD MICHAEL JOYCE MARK NOEL JOSS GEIDUSCHEK Video Engineer IAN KELLY Video Playback Design Supervisor LARINA ADAMSON Video Consultant STEVE IRWIN Michael J. Fox's Make-Up BRON ROYLANCE Make-Up Artists ELLIS BERMAN NANCY HVASTA Hair Stylists HAZEL CATMULL DOROTHY BYRNE Greensmen ALLEN PAYNE LARRY LENNERT Stand By Painter JERRY GADETTE Production Coordinator LATA RYAN Assistant Production Coordinator SUSAN SPENCER ROBBINS Production Controller BONNE RADFORD Production Accountant STEVE LAZO Construction Accountant TALI LIPA Assistant Accountants MARC MADNICK COLLEEN ARNAUD DGA Trainee SUSAN ROSEN Production Assistants SCOTT HARRIS MARK CARY SPENCER FRANKLIN REBECCA BAEHLER JEFF CRANFORD JAY SHAPIRO SEAN HOWARTH Unit Publicist MICHAEL KLASTORIN Production Research Coordinator MARK SNOVELL Craft Service WILLIE RADCLIFF Catering TONY KERUM Choreographer BRAD JEFFRIES Associate Editor PETER LONSDALE Assistant Editors CARIN-ANNE STROHMAIER JANET MASON Apprentice Editor ERIC DAROCA Supervising Sound Editors CHARLES L. CAMPBELL LOUIS L. EDEMANN Sound Editors RICHARD C. FRANKLIN, JR. CHUCK NEELY PAUL TIMOTHY CARDEN DONALD J. MALOUF LARRY CAROW GARY M. MUNDHEIM ALLAN BROMBERG Assistant Sound Editor PETER C. BARBOUR Processed Effects MEL NEIMAN Foley by TAJ SOUNDWORKS Foley Artists JOHN ROESCH JOE SABELLA ELLEN HEUER Foley Recorded by GREG ORLOFF ADR Supervisor LARRY SINGER ADR Editor MARY ANDREWS Assistant ADR Editors ROD ROGERS DESMOND CANNON STEPHANIE SINGER Re-recording Mixers RICK ALEXANDER JOEL FEIN JAMES BOLT Recordist ALBERT ROMERO Orchestrations JAMES B. CAMPBELL Music Editor KENNETH KARMAN Music Scoring Mixer DENNIS SANDS Audio Programmer DAVID BIFANO Assistant Music Editor JACQUELINE TAGER Post-Production Supervisor MARTIN COHEN Assistant to Mr. Zemeckis JULIE KINGSDALE Assistant to Mr. Gale MARY ANNE DE SIMONE Assistant to Mr. Canton KELLY CARLYLE WALLACE Assistant to Mr. Starkey HAYLEY MILLER Assistant to Mr. Marshall MARY RADFORD Transportation Coordinator RUSSELL McENTYRE Transportation Captain DALE HENRY Transporation Co-Captain KEITH O'BRIEN Transportation Picture CarCaptain MIKE KULJIS Mechanic WALT FREITAS Animal Trainer GARY GERO Einstein's Trainer MATILDA DE CAGNY Video Waiters CANNOM CREATIONS Future Consultants JOHN BELL ED EYTHE MIKE SCHEFFE TIM FLATTERY DOUG CHANG SIMON WELLS PHIL GARNER KERRY WARN Titles by SAXON/ROSS DESIGN Opticals by PACIFIC TITLE Negative Cutting SUNRISE FILM, INC. Color Timer DALE GRAHN Second Unit Director MAX KLEVEN First Assistant Director BRUCE MORIARTY Second Assistant Director NOEL TOMLINSON Director of Photography DON BURGESS Camera Operator MIKE FERRIS First Assistant Camera JOSH BLEIBTREU Second Assistant Camera GEORGE LLERENA Script Supervisor ALAN GREEDY Property Master DAN BENTLEY Gaffer PETER CLARSON Best Boy JOE ROWAN Key Grip CLAY WILSON Best Boy Grip TY SUEHIRO Dolly Grip AL LA VERDE Special Effects ROGER LIFSEY TIM MORAN GREG TIPPIE MIGUEL BIMENTEL Greensman KEVIN MANGAN Production Assistant DAWN LAUREL Craft Service TIM GONZALES Catering GUS HILL Transportation Captain DENNY CAIRA Additional Photography Director of Photography JACK PRIESTLEY Camera Operator ED NEILSON Gaffer ELI HARRIS Key Grip DAVID FAY ILM Associate Visual Effects Supervisor SCOTT FARRAR Visual Effects Producer SUELLA KENNEDY Visual Effects Art Director JOHN BELL Supervising Model Maker STEVE GAWLEY Optical Photography Supervisors JOHN ELLIS STUART ROBERTSON Animation Supervisor WES TAKAHASHI Visual Effects Editors BILL KIMBERLIN TIM EATON VistaGlide Engineer MIKE MACKENZIE VistaGlide Operator SELWIN EDDY III Camera Operators PETER DAULTON PATRICK SWEENEY PAT TURNER RAY GILBERTI MARTIN ROSENBERG Supervising Stage Technician BRAD JERRELL General Manager, ILM SCOTT ROSS Director of Post-Production, ILM ED L. JONES Visual Effects Coordinators KIM BROMLEY ANNE CALANCHINI JENNIFER KNOLL MELISSA TAYLOR Modelmakers BARBARA AFFONSO CHARLIE BAILEY WILLIAM BECK JON FOREMAN MIKE FULMER JOHN GOODSON IRA KEELER RICHARD MILLER LORNE PETERSON MARK SIEGEL LARRY TAN WIM VAN THIILLO DAN WAGNER CHUCK WILEY Model Mechanical Design TIM GILLETT TAD KRAZANOWSKI SCOTT McNAMARA JEFF WILKINS EBEN SPROMQUIST Optical Camera Operators JON ALEXANDER DON CLARK JEFF DORAN JAMES HAGEDORN KEITH JOHNSON JAMES LIM TERRY O'BRIEN KENNETH SMITH TOM SMITH Optical Line-up MICHAEL COOPER GEORGE GAMBETTA PEG HUNTER DAVID KARPMAN BRAD KUEHN JENNIFER LEE LORI NELSON TOM ROSSETER BRUCE VECCHITTO Optical Processing BOB FERNLEY TIM GEIDEMAN Effects Camera Supervisor BRUCE WALTERS Effects Camera Operators CHARLES CLAVADETSCHER PATRICK T. MYERS ERIC SWENSON CHARLES CANFIELD CAMERON NOBLE CHRISTOPHER DIERDORFF Rotoscope Supervisor TOM BERTINO Rotoscopers KATHLEEN BEELER BARBARA BRENNAN JOANNE HAFNER SANDY HOUSTON JACK MONGOVAN ELLEN MUELLER REBECCA PETRULLI TERRY SITTIG Animators GORDON BAKER CHRIS GREEN SEAN TURNER Assistant Effects Editors MICHAEL McGOVERN TERRY PECK Camera Assistants JO CARSON JOHN GAZDICK DAVE HANKS DAVID HALLINGER RANDY JOHNSON CARL MILLER VANCE PIPER KATE O'NEILL DUNCAN SUTHERLAND GREG WALTERS Stage Technicians BILL BARR LARRY HUNTER JEFF LAKE ROSS LORENTE TIM MORGAN I.J. VAN PERRE JOHN SILER Pyro Technicians RUEBEN GOLDBERG CHUCK RAY VistaGlide System MIKE BOLLES GREG BEAUMONTE MARTY BRENNEIS LANNY CERMAK MIKE COCHRAN JOE FULMER DEMETRE LAGIOS GARY MEYER UDO PAMPEL TIM TAYLOR VINCE TILKER Computer Graphics MARK DIPPEE LES DITTERT SANDY FORD JONATHAN LUSKIN STEPHEN ROSENBAUM DOUG SMYTHE Matte Photography WADE CHILDRESS JOHN MALVINO Matte Artists YUSEI UESUGI KERRY NORDQUIST SEAN CASEY DAVID OWEN Negative Cutters KEVIN HAVNER ROBERTO McGRATH LOUIS RIVERA Optical Coordinator ANDREA BIKLIAN Animation Coordinator JUDITH WEAVER Editorial Coordinator DAWN OLTMAN Production Assistants ELIZABETH BUNDSCHU/MOONEY AMY MOORE *Soundtrack Album On Columbia Records Songs Nothing to be Done Performed By Finley Small And The Finley World Cast Old MacDonald From Barney Great Adventure 1998 Performed By Barney And The Backyard Gang the Big Bag theme song, ハロー!!えいご (Hello! English in Japanese. Love Is In Bloom From Mlp Royal Wedding the JoJo's Circus theme song, the Bubble Bobble arcade music Wander Over Yonder theme song, the Salty's Lighthouse theme song, Can We Fix It from Bob the Builder, the Heigh Ho song, Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast, the Naughty Naughty Pets theme song, The Wuzzles theme song, the Higglytown Heroes theme song, Sing With Me from The Wiggles, GoAnimate Suspense Music, The Gummy Bear song, Wallace and Gromit theme song, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song, Bear in the Big Blue House song, Despicable Me song Count on Me Performed by Bruno Mars Splish Splash Performed by John Stocker Stampede Performed by Taylor Swift A Dungeon Dragon Performed by Nikki Manoj Human Again Performed by Finley Small And The Cast Of Finley World End Tittle Songs Father And Daughter Performed by Paul Simon Finley World Theme Composed By Michael Tavera "Ours If We Want It" Performed by Tom Snow and Mark Mueller Special thanks: Brashgirl901, Pyro R., Ntpockets, MyKeithyAndFriends, Craig McCracken, ITBluebeadTI, AND THE CREW OF WARNER BROS Production babies: James, Michael, Leo, Maddie, Trevor, Christian, Juan KODAK Motion picture film DTS Digital Sound logo, Dolby Digital logo, SDDS logo, Prints by DELUXE This picture made under jurisdiction of ISATE Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. APPROVED NO. 31124 Motion Picture Association of America © 2013 FinleyLand Pictures/Tiny Co All rights reserved. Copyright © 2013 Warner Bros Pictures in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Korea, Japan, Europe and Spain FinleyLand Pictures and Tiny Co are the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. (Dave the Minion: walks in from the right side of the screen) Dave the Minion: (to the audience): Oh...you're still here? Well, in that case, I have one last thing to tell you...time for bed! Hahaha! ...You don't get it? ...Alright then, bye! (He runs off the left side of the screen) (Shows Tiny Company full logo) (Shows Cartoon Network Studios logo) (Shows "Disbuted By Warner Bros Pictures logo and then fades out) (Shows Still Paramount Pictures Logo and then fades out) Category:Transcripts Category:Finley's World: Bigger, Longer and Uncut